


Nature Walk

by curiousscientistkae



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little freezerburn fic of Yang and Weiss talking a stroll in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while coming home from college for break. Just a little something since i haven't really every written freezerburn before

Yang happily skips from rock to rock. As graceful as a deer running through the meadow, Yang has no problem making it to the other side of the creek without a drop of water landing on her or losing her balance. This is nothing new to her. As a child, Yang loved to explore the wooded area near her home and as she got older, ventured out more and more. The woods are like a second home to her. She knows exactly where to step so she doesn’t fall and how to navigate her way around if she is lost. Sure, there are times Yang slips and falls or gets a little worried that she might actual be lost but that is far and few between.

Weiss on the other hand is have much more trouble. Yang chuckles a little to herself as she watches her girlfriend try jumping from rock to rock. Every time she lands on the slippery surface, her arms flail about as she wobbles around for balance. She might be graceful in a fight and in heels but throw the heiress into the middle of the woods with hiking boots and hills, mud, and rocks, Weiss loses almost all of that.

Another hop. Weiss lands wrong and is about to fall face first into the steady movie stream. Before the water can touch her, Yang wraps an arm around her and stops her mid fall. Yang holds Weiss until the smaller girl as able to get her balance back. Even then Weiss holds onto Yang.

“Thank you Yang.” Weiss says.

“Not a problem. That would not have been good if you did a nose dive into the water.” Yang replies. “Think you can make it the last few rocks?”

“I think I can make it.”

“You know you can try walking through the rest of the way. I don’t think its deep enough in this area for water to get into your boots.”

Weiss looks down. The water is just past Yang’s ankles. No wonder how Yang got to her so fast. She went through the water to catch her. Weiss think for a moment but then remembers that her boots are not waterproof like Yang’s. She shakes her head. “I’ll just hop. I should be fine.”

“Suit yourself.”

Yang sloshes back to the edge of the stream and waits for Weiss. True to her word, Weiss is able to make it onto dry land without any more issues. Together again the pair continue on their hike. The woods are alive with hidden life. Both girls can hear all the different melodies of birds echo off the trees and create one giant harmony of sound. From time to time there is the sound of rustling leaves from high above or down below. Squirrels and chipmunks scurry all over the place as they look for food.

While everything else around them are making their presence known, the two teenagers do what they can to become invisible to the wooded world. Yang had told Weiss before beginning their hike that if they were extra quiet, they might see something other what they see every day, like birds and squirrels. When Yang and Weiss want to talk, they do so in a hush whisper and both girls pay attention to where they step. Even though they have made as little noise as they can, nothing else as appeared. Though, it is midday after all. Not much will be out at this hour.

Yang stops Weiss in the middle of the path. She gestures for her to follow. Weiss is hesitate to follow when she sees Yang leave the path.

“What?” Yang says when she sees Weiss isn’t coming.

“Shouldn’t we stay on the path?” Weiss asks.

“Aren’t you the rebel of your family? Why are you following the rules now? Trust me Weiss, we will not go far and you will be fine. I want to show you something.”

“Show me what?”

“It’s a surprise. Come on. Live a little and come. I promise we are not going to get jumped by any animal or human and there isn’t any tall bushes or anything like that if you are worried about ticks. We will only be a few minutes I promise.”

Weiss sighs. She knows Yang will keep pestering her until she comes. And as much as she likes being out with Yang, she would like to go home as soon as she can to take a shower. So she listens and follows Yang down some unseen pathway.

A staircase made up of wood and the rocks that lay around the area comes into view. It’s also very, very steep. Even Yang has some trouble at point climbing the steps. The two work together to climb what feels like a mountain. Grabbing each other by the hand from above or giving a small push from below. Finally in what seems like forever, the two make it to the top of a large, fallen rock. Out of breath Weiss is above to ask why Yang had them climb all the way up here. Then she sees why.

The rock sits in a clearing and just juts out over a cliff. Below them is the large river that flows through Vale. The sunlight dances off of the river, making it shine brightly and beautifully. On the other side is the second half of the forest. A small speck of a deer is at the bank of the river on the other end, lapping up the water. High above the sky is bright with only a few puff clouds slowly floating about while some hawks circle around. Everything is breath taking.

“Worth it?” Yang asks. The blonde takes a seat on the rock and bask in the warmth of the sun. She starts digging around her bag and pulls out the two metal water bottles. Weiss takes a seat beside her and takes the white cylinder. The cool water feels great after hiking up such a step slope. “I found this area one day when exploring. I’ve only ever seen a few people come this way and sit here so that is a plus, that not many people disturb this area.”

“It wonderful. I can see why some people might not want others to know about it.” Weiss says.

“Hungry?”

“Yeah. What did you bring?”

“Just some apples. Here.” Yang gently toss an apple to Weiss while she takes her own from the bag. Both girls sit in silence to take in the view, and to catch their breath and gain some more energy again.

A sudden noise startles Weiss and Yang. Both of them snap their hands around towards the area of the noise. Neither move a muscle when they see nothing. Maybe it was just the wind? No. It comes again. Some bushes rustle around from the other end of the rock. Moments later a dark brown creature with large hairs on it back lazily strolls into view. A porcupine. It spots the pair and does stray a little closer but still stays away. The large rodent mammal knows that almost nothing will dare mess with it, so what is there to fear about to teenagers lounging about a rock?

“That scared me. Thank god it’s only a porcupine and not like a skunk or something else.” Weiss says.

“You don’t see many around this parts. Usually they like to stay hidden but I guess this little guy got bored. He’s cute, but not as cute as you are.” Yang grins.

Weiss turns red and throws her apple core at the smiling Yang. “You almost ready to go? I’m starting to get tired and would like to go home, shower, and rest for the rest of the day.”

“Yeah I am ready whenever you are.”

Weiss hands back her water bottle to Yang and the girls set their apple cores off to the side by some trees. Yang says good-bye to the porcupine before going back down the steep slope with Weiss.


End file.
